villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Quackerjack
Quackerjack is a jester who likes to commit crimes and make fun of it and a villain in Darkwing Duck. He laughs all the time, even when his plans fail. History Quackerjack was the owner of his own toy company, but the company went bankrupt because of the competition with a popular video game, Whiffle Boy. He decided to take his revenge on video games for good, but Darkwing Duck foiled his plan. He turned to a life of crime, using his enhanced toys equipped with weapons to rob banks, the money from such robberies was used for more toy experimentation. He really loves toys, and all he wanted was to make people happy with his toys. Quackerjack occasionally forms a pair with Megavolt and commit crimes as a rather powerful duo. He likes to mock of Megavolt by calling him Sparky, which Megavolt really hates. He later joined the Fearsome Five, adding his own skills to the rather odd mix of villains. Personality Quackerjack is really a very happy guy. He laughs and makes fun of everything, never ever losing his good temper. He definitely has a dark side, and was meant to be a very dark character in the beginning, but, to the creator's dismay, he's shown as a rather eccentric villan. He takes pride in toying with his victims, mocking them. Without his wackiness, he becomes depressed and whiny, moping about, a rather frightening jup in personality from his colorful, comedic self. During "The haunting of mr. banana brain" episode, he seemed unphased with the fact his doll was moving on it's own, pointing out instead the change of voice from the high-pitched tone he usually used. With that, it is suggested he is insane. Understandably, he harbors a particular hatred of Whiffle Boy, the hit videogame that not only cost the poor man his company, but his sanity along with it. Appearances Quackerjack appeared in twelve episodes ''Whiffle While You Work'' ''Toys Czar Us'' ''Days of Blunder'' ''Just Us Justice Ducks-Part I'' ''Just Us Justice Ducks-Part II'' ''Life, the Negaverse, and Everything'' ''Darkwing Doubloon'' ''Quack of Ages'' ''Stressed to Kill'' ''Time and Punishment'' ''The Haunting of Mr. Banana Brain'' ''Jail Bird'' Comic Appearances ''The Duck Knight Returns'' ''Crisis on Infinite Darkwings Quackerjack was in the prison cafeteria, eating with Megavolt and Bushroot when he heard of the attacks by the alternate Darkwings. When Darkwing went to get the tronsplitter from Megavolt, Quackerjack was asleep in his bunk, but was revealed to the reader to be a cloth dummy, meaning Quackerjack had escaped. ''Toy with Me ''Dangerous Currency'' Category:Evil Clowns Category:Evil Genius Category:Avian Villains Category:Darkwing Duck Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Nameless Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Trickster Category:Business Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Hijackers Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Vandals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Greedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Mastermind Category:Trap Master Category:Gadgeteers Category:Crackers Category:Fighter Category:Kidnapper Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Parody Villains Category:Hegemony